Voldemort vs Lara Croft
by Max Strawberry
Summary: The Ministry of Magic joins forces with the muggle authorities.The result...Lara Croft. Crossover with Tomb Raider.Post HBP.
1. Prologue

**Summary**- _The Wizarding world is at the verge of an impending war. Wizards have been threatened by enemies far more powerful than they. They need help. Muggle Help. The Ministry of Magic joins forces with the muggle authorities. Muggle authorities have the perfect weapon to finish Voldemort off……Lara Croft._ /Tomb Raider Xover Post HPB

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter and Lara Croft: Tomb Raider belongs to J.K Rowling and Eidos Interactive respectively.**

_**Harry Potter and the Tomb Raider**_

**Introduction**

The minister of magic Rufus Scrimgeour and the muggle Prime Minister sat face to face in the muggle Prime Minister's highly secured handsome office deep in discussion.

"So You-Know-Who killed one of your best wizards?" the muggle Prime Minister was asking. "Not _one_ of the best, the _best_ wizard. Don't take it so lightly Minister, Albus Dumbledore was the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of and probably the only one powerful enough to kill him. Without Dumbledore…oh bless us Merlin", a grim expression came onto Rufus Scrimgeour's face and he looked down and continued, "Now with Dumbledore gone there will be no stop to Voldemort attacks. There will be more muggle and wizard murders than ever. Everybody is blaming the ministry. I don't know what to do"

"What about Harry Potter?" the muggle Prime Minister asked. "Harry… Harry Potter", Scrimgeour's look of misery was replaced by a look of fury, "he is not cooperating, and he's just a boy. He can't replace Dumbledore. Even though with the prophesy, if it's true, the boy will need a lot of time until he's ready to face You-Know-Who, time we don't have. There must be something to make You-Know-Who think twice before doing something, a threat to him, like Dumbledore was." Scrimgeour face contorted in misery and desperation again.

Now the muggle prime Minister too had a look of concern and fear on his face. Suddenly he piped up, "How about a threat to his life?" Scrimgeour looked at him in utter disbelief. "Haven't you been listening to me? You-Know-Who is a very powerful dark wizard. His only match is now dead. Who could possibly be powerful enough to match him? Well, there's Potter but he…" The muggle Prime Minister interrupted him," No, I mean a threat, something to distract him from attacking and buy us more time. Something" he said hopefully. Rufus Scrimgeour considered the thought. "You know, that just might work except for the fact that we don't have anything to threaten him with" he said sarcastically. Then his eyes lit up, "Of course, a threat to his life, a weapon, he'll be too busy looking for it to attack, of course, something…" "Like an assassin", the Prime Minister cut in. Rufus Scrimgeour looked at the Prime Minister as if he was the answer to his prayers, "Exactly…but who?" Both of the Ministers thought for a second. Then the muggle Prime Minister spoke up. "I know exactly who, Minister have you ever heard of Lara Croft?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**REVIEW**_

Ok guys, know that Scrimgeour doesn't know about the hocruxes.

So, do you like it, then let me know. Do u think I should continue?

P.S- point out any mistakes

**My e-mail- **


	2. Lara Croft

**Summary**- _The Wizarding world is at the verge of an impending war. Wizards have been threatened by enemies far more powerful than they. They need help. Muggle Help. The Ministry of Magic joins forces with the muggle authorities. Muggle authorities have the perfect weapon to finish Voldemort off……Lara Croft._ /Tomb Raider Xover Post HBP

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter and Lara Croft: Tomb Raider belongs to J.K Rowling and Eidos Interactive respectively.**

_**Harry Potter and the Tomb Raider**_

**Chapter 1**

Lara Croft was rocking an arm chair smoking a cigarette in one of the porticos of her luxurious London mansion. Her eyes were closed as she leaned against the armchair in deep thought. Her reverie was broken by her butler asking if she needed anything. "No thanks, Winston" she replied politely. She was a little bit angry at her butler for interrupting her. She made a mental note to tell her butler not to interrupt her, ever. If she needed anything she'll call out to him. Now where was she? Oh yeah, she was deciding whether or not to accept a certain proposition by the British Prime Minister. Even though she hated politics with a passion and has the occasion been any other she would have turned it down right away. But this one was worth considering for many reasons. One Lara was bored. She hadn't stepped out of her mansion for three months. Mostly because of health reasons but that was okay now. Reason number two, it involved a secret society. Lara couldn't resist discovering a secret. All secrets should be revealed, that was her motto. She was tempted to find this secret society and uncover all its treasures and make it hers. She was very selfish that way. The money wasn't bad too. They are paying her; of course they _have_ to pay her. Twenty million US dollars. Lara is rich, but riches get spent. This money will buy her new high tech weapons and a Malibu house. Very tempting indeed.

However, Lara will be caught in some political agenda. The better part of her brain told her to disagree. But if she makes some conditions, find some background information, it'll be alright. Yes, that's it. She'll accept the proposal _and_ the money but she will not get caught in the politics. After all the man she was supposed to kill was a neo-Nazi. Sort of like Natla. She had no trouble killing neo- Nazis, those fuckers. That's it. She'll accept the proposal. Lara Croft got up and went into her office to make some phone calls.

Few hours later Lara was seated in British Prime Minister's office in front of the British Prime Minister and the Minister of Magic. "So you'll accept the proposal?" said the muggle Minister. Lara replied, "For as long as I don't get involved in politics. Meaning that I kill the guy, get the money and my name is left out of the whole business. I have to tell you Ministers that I am not an assassin or a murderer, but I do kill. Only the bad people like your neo-Nazi. It's for the greater good. I accept your payment because, what the hell , twenty million!" She laughed. The two ministers uncomfortably smiled. They were put off by this feisty woman. Lara continued, " So give me all you've got on Vol…" "For Merlin's sake woman He Who Must Not Be Named" the Minister of Magic snarled. Lara stared at him for a moment. She _hated_ being interrupted. The Minister for Magic uncomfortably fidgeted under her stare. Lara averted her gaze to the muggle Minister and said "_Voldermort_, give me all the information you have on Voldermort." The Minister for magic looked openly offended now. The nerve of this woman. She was unlike any muggle he knew. She was very comfortable with the whole magic thing. Unlike the muggle Minister she wasn't afraid of him. She didn't pretend, she was naturally confidant. This unnerved the Minister of magic greatly. Now he was offended and furious. But he quickly calmed down himself. Something told him that this was a woman not to be messed with. "Of course Ms. Croft", he butted in. Lara gave him a glare and said "it's _Lady_ Croft Minister". He had the look of fury back on his face but he kept his mouth shut.

The muggle Prime Minister said "Everything we know you know" and handed her a file. Lara smiled and as she took the file said "I'll give you a call as soon as I'm ready for the new mission." The two ministers gave her two very fake smiles.

"Damn", Lara thought as she exited the Prime Minister's office. She didn't like the Ministers, she never liked her employers, but she was cool as long as they paid her and she got her satisfaction. She especially disliked the Minister for Magic. He thought he was superior to her because he can do magic. Lara was more than familiar with all the 'magical' things in the world. His wand magic was not the only magic in the world and he didn't know that. You can live in a nutshell and call yourself king. After all Voldemort and the Minister were the same, except that Voldemort was more practical. Lara snickered to herself at this thought.

Lara went home spent an hour in the Jacuzzi, and read the file. There was nothing in there that she already didn't know. She needed to do some background information. From the sound of it there was more to Voldemort than what the authorities knew. And it didn't look like she could just waltz into his bedroom and put a bullet in his brain. Time to beat up somebody for information. She secretly smiled to herself imagining Winston's face when he sees her going out at this hour.

It was London's dirtiest, filthiest underworld bar. In a private room in the back of the bar Lara Croft had two barrels of two guns pointed at a skinny tattooed guy who looked like he just had had a little too much weed. He was pleading " Ok, ok Lara, you don't have to go Rambo on me. I don't know much about this guy but I know someone who does. His name's Rab." "Rab, you sure?" Lara asked indifferently. "No , I mean yeah, he's a regular at the bar, once he got too drunk and mumbled something about Volvart or whatever. He's your guy Lara". Lara gave him a look "Hmm, here you go Benny" She stuffed a hundred pound bill in his pocket. Benny sighed in relief as she took the guns off of him. "You're welcome ,Lara, always" he mumbled. Lara smiled at him and left the room. It would have taken someone years to find the most private place of the London underworld. But to Lara Croft it only took an hour drive. She had connections.

"Rab , Rab got to find Rab" Lara thought to herself. Then she stopped for a second thinking. Then she turned around and went back into the room. "Lara, well, did you forget something? " Benny, who saw her coming back, stammered with fear clearly written across his eyes. " As a matter of fact I did Benny, Rab comes here right. Next time he shows up here you" she poked Benny in the chest " you give me a call, that clear?" Lara looked at Benny pointedly. "You have my number right, eh, Benny?" "All right Lara no problem" Benny stammered. Lara smiled and left the room. As soon as she got stepped out of the bar her cell phone, one she had reserved for her contacts, rang. "Lara Cro…" But the voice in the other end of the line was in a hurry "Lara, Lara he's here. Rab is here right now."

He's here, _now._ Lara hurried back into the bar "Benny where is he?" But she needn't to know. There was only one person seated at the bar. He was cloaked from head to toe. Lara hung up the phone and bravely sat down next to him. "Rab?" To her surprise 'Rab' smiled and said "Ah, Lady Croft. I've heard so much about you. Please don't call me Rab. Those are actually my initials R.A.B…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**REVIEW**_

**Natla was Lara'a first enemy in TR 1 game. **

**You can see that Lara's character is quite different. It comes from mixing movie Lara, Original game Lara and the TR Legend Lara and my own Lara. Lol. **

**So, do you like it, then let me know. Do u think I should continue?**

**My e-mail- **


	3. Rab

**Summary**- _The Wizarding world is at the verge of an impending war. Wizards have been threatened by enemies far more powerful than they. They need help. Muggle Help. The Ministry of Magic joins forces with the muggle authorities. Muggle authorities have the perfect weapon to finish Voldemort off……Lara Croft._ /Tomb Raider Xover Post HBP

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter and Lara Croft: Tomb Raider belongs to J.K Rowling and Eidos Interactive respectively.**

_**Harry Potter and the Tomb Raider**_

**Chapter 2**

Lara hung up the phone and bravely sat down next to him. "Rab?" To her surprise 'Rab' smiled and said "Ah, Lady Croft. I've heard so much about you. Please don't call me Rab. Those are actually my initials R.A.B. Please call me Regulus."

"Regulus" Lara pondered a moment at the unusual name. "Got some time for a little chat?"

"Of course, go ahead Lady Croft" He smiled at her through the drink.

"Tell me about Voldemort" Lara said sternly.

Rab choked in his drink. His eyes went wide. He turned to Lara disbelievingly and barked "What did you say?"

Lara her expression perfectly stoic replied indifferently. "I said what do you know about Voldemort?"

Rab looked deeply disturbed. He looked around furiously for any eavesdroppers then turned back to Lara his eyes still a little wide. "This is not a good place to discuss such matters. Let's go outside"

They both stood up. Lara followed Rab to a darkened alley behind the bar. The moment they were alone Rab rounded up on Lara. "How did you hear about…about…Him? His eyes flickered at the last part.

"Somehow" Lara replied coolly. "It is not your concern. Just tell me what you know about Vol…"

"He Who Must Not Be Named" Rab barked fearfully.

Lara looked at him amused. She was more than curious to learn more about this Voldemort guy who has got even the dirtiest thugs to fear his name. Rab noticed her expression and collected himself.

" We do not speak his name. It's really out of habit" He said calmly and attempted to smile. He continued "Of course it's stupid to ask how you came by his name. Someone like you" he showed Lara a very yellow toothed grin.

" Yes, now tell me what you know about Him" Lara said purposely avoiding Voldemort's name.

Rab laughed uncomfortably. " Lady Croft, You-Know-Who is not exactly a topic for small talk is you know what I mean"

Lara sighed. " Ra…Regulus, I don't have time to play around. Just tell me" She said pointedly. Very pointedly.

Rab seemed to get the point. If things he's heard about Lara Croft were right it really was not wise to keep her waiting. He glanced at her waist where she was known to keep her weapons. "Ok, this is a private place. I'll tell ya. No harm in telling ya…"

About fifteen minutes later Lara was still standing in the alleyway with the cloaked man named Rab. Or Regulus. Or whatever.

" So this orphan Tom Riddle turned to the Dark Lord. He thinks he is the heir of Slytherin. And he's immortal because he made these Horcrux things." Lara concluded Rab's story.

"Little known facts about the Dark Lord" Rab said.

"And you're hunting down the Horcruxes?" Lara asked.

"Yes, if we want to see the end of him" Rab replied.

Lara nodded thinking to herself.

"So, out of curiosity Lady Croft, how did you find me?" Rab asked.

"Oh you're quite popular here" Lara answered smiling at him. "You will still be at the bar if I ever need to find you again, wouldn't you?"

"Of course Lady Croft, it is a safe place for the likes of us."

"Well, I'm gonna go now" Lara turned around to go.

"Wait. Why do you want to know about the Dark Lord?" Rab asked her curiously.

"None of your business" Lara gave him a sickly sweet smile turned around and went back to her car.

Back in her Aston Martin, Lara was lost in thought. 'The so called Dark Lord has quite a history. And he's half muggle too.' Lara smiled to herself. 'Very interesting'. Now how to find the idiot.

It was five o' clock in the morning when Lara finally got home. She went straight to her office used rang the bell to wake up her butler and pulled out some checkbooks. Couple of minutes later her butler appeared at the door sleep shriveled. "My lady you called for me?". Lara looked up from her checkbook and replied " Yes Winston, pack me some clothes, I'm not staying for breakfast, I'm leaving for couple of months." Winston wasn't even slightly surprised at this information. He was used to Lara Croft. " Of course ma'am". Lara then grabbed some documents, went to the bathroom and showered, went to the basement packed her weapons, laptops, COM links, binoculars and the usual, checked the bags Winston had packed for her, bid Winston good-bye, stuffed her stuff in her SUV and left. Her first stop was the Swiss Bank.

She cashed some checks at the Swiss bank. She got into the SUV and whipped out a map the Ministers had given her. It showed directions to a place called Diagon alley. There she was supposed to exchange her money to Wizard money at the Wizarding bank Gringotts. Her accommodations were at a place called the Leaky Cauldron. She was to operate from thereon alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**REVIEW**_

**Plz review. Then I know at least ppl r reading my story. So wat do you think abt this chapter?**

**My e-mail- **


	4. Wonderer

**Summary**- _The Wizarding world is at the verge of an impending war. Wizards have been threatened by enemies far more powerful than they. They need help. Muggle Help. The Ministry of Magic joins forces with the muggle authorities. Muggle authorities have the perfect weapon to finish Voldemort off……Lara Croft._ /Tomb Raider Xover Post HPB

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter and Lara Croft: Tomb Raider belongs to J.K Rowling and Eidos Interactive respectively.**

**Chapter 3**

**Various Wonderings**

The Leaky Cauldron was right in the middle of a very ordinary looking street in London. It was neatly obscured by the bigger shops surrounding it, but not to a careful observer. Lara walked inside to a small dark pub. She has to stay _here?_ She walked to the counter. "I'm looking for a room to stay the night?" she told the bartender. He gave her clothes a funny look and then pointed to a door and said "Ask, Tom". Lara thanked him and went in the pointed direction.

Tom was a big man with a hump. Tom too looked at Lara's clothes in a funny way and gave her a toothless grin. "Looking for a room?" he asked her still smiling. "Yes, I'm staying the night" She was doubtful that she was able to stay in this place for more than couple of hours. "What kind?" Tom asked. "Pardon?" Lara was confused. " I mean what kind of a room. We have family rooms, single rooms, expensive, cheap, luxury, honeymoon…" He was going on an on. "Umm… a single luxury room" Lara said uncertainly. She didn't think that the Leaky Cauldron had penthouse suits. "Well, follow me" Lara followed him to what looked like an elevator. Lara saw that the elevator had buttons up to two hundred floors. This grubby pub had two hundred floors! Tom pressed the button labeled 'two hundred'. The _penthouse floor?_ The doors closed and opened again. Broken elevator doors. To her surprise Tom said "We're here, madam" _What?_ Lara stepped out of the elevator to a nice carpeted corridor. This floor was nothing like the pub downstairs. "Follow me". Lara followed Tom to the only door at the end of the corridor. Tom took a golden key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

The room was incredible. It was large and had a shining silver floor. The ceiling matched the floor. Its walls were white and shiny. There were all kinds of decorations on the walls. The room had a sofa and a settee set. There were other couches and tables everywhere in the room nicely placed. "The bedroom is to the right" Tom led her to a door at the right side of the room. The bedroom was beautiful. It had a big bed in the middle with shiny white sheets. One of the walls of the room was complete glass. The glass showed the busy streets and buildings outside. "It is a one way glass. You can see outside, but the outside can't see you" Tom said noticing her looking at the glass wall. There were tall lava lamps on the corners of the room making the room all the more elegant. There was a big walk in closet, which had mirrors for walls. The bathroom was the best part of the room. It had a big round bathtub in the middle with lot of taps. Kind of like Lara's bathroom back home. "We don't get many guests in this room, too expensive. Thousand galleons a night. Complete with meals delivered to the room and other room services." Tom said. "I'll take it for two months" Lara said turning around to face Tom. Tom's eyes went wide with surprise. "You sure ma'am. Thousand galleons a night for two months!" He said with even more surprise. "Of course" Lara said not seeing what the big deal was. She was used to for spending that amounts of money. And the room was totally worth it." But I only have muggle money, Can you keep the room until I go end exchange it from Gringotts?" "Of course ma'am" Tom said still surprised. No one had ever purchased the luxury room for more than a night.

On her way out Lara received more funny looks. 'It must be the clothes' Lara thought. 'Everyone else is dressed in robes. They probably think muggle clothes are unusual' People looked her way all the way to Gringotts. Lara had no choice. She couldn't change her clothes in the middle of the street!

At Gringotts the goblins treated her like a convicted criminal. They asked her all kinds of questions. Her clothes were affecting her image more than she thought. However Lara managed to exchange her money without letting it slip that she was in fact a muggle.

Back in her SUV she called Winston to tell him to get her car back into the mansion safely. She gathered her luggage and went back into the Leaky Cauldron.

She told Tom to get her the newspaper everyday. And of course get her some black robes immediately. Then she went on to accommodate the room for herself.

She spent the night reading all recent Wizarding newspapers. She read articles about this and that Death Eater attacks. There were series of attacks at a place called Hollow Alley. Lara threw away the newspaper and started thinking. 'What's the best way to attract Vol's attention? An attack. An attack on his followers. Of course. Death Eaters. Attack Death Eaters. Maybe they are still lurking around that Hollow Alley.' Lara yawned aloud. She felt tired, it was a busy day. Still she couldn't help but wonder about Voldemort. 'There must be something in the guy's past that will eventually be helpful. Of course his greatest secret, Hocruxes, was revealed. But still. There must be something more…personal. After all he was human. Like, maybe he had a sibling. An unknown twin. Maybe his mother is still alive. What about a girlfriend, wife, schoolboy crush, at least a diary…………..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**REVIEW**_


	5. Bullet Runs Through It

**Summary**- _The Wizarding world is at the verge of an impending war. Wizards have been threatened by enemies far more powerful than they. They need help. Muggle Help. The Ministry of Magic joins forces with the muggle authorities. Muggle authorities have the perfect weapon to finish Voldemort off……Lara Croft._ /Tomb Raider Xover Post HPB

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter and Lara Croft: Tomb Raider belongs to J.K Rowling and Eidos Interactive respectively.**

**Chapter 4**

**Bullet Runs Through It**

Lara woke up with a start. Today she would go to Hollow alley to do some exploring. She got dressed in her usual attire and put a black robe over it, which was very uncomfortable. The only good thing about it was that it covered her gun strapped legs.

Hollow Alley was, as it name says, hollow. There were small quiet buildings in either side of the road. There were all kinds of newly plastered Ministry posters on the walls warning people about Death Eaters. Well, too late for that. Lara wondered why Death Eaters even bothered to attack this perfectly isolated place.

The alleyway was not that long, maybe about a block and a half. Lara walked up and down the path, looking for a sign of trouble. Nope nothing. There weren't any broken windows. Not knocked down doors. There weren't a single sign of trouble. Except that there weren't any people around. May be the Death Eaters killed all the people in the alley.

Lara gave up. There were no clues here. She turned around and left. The nearest place to the Hollow alley was the Knockturn alley. It was no better than Hollow alley except there were people. Not a lot but still. Knockturn alley looked like an underworld street. Everybody was dressed in black. They moved around always looking over their shoulder. This was probably a paradise for criminals. Death Eaters probably wouldn't want to attack _here_.

Ironically the nearest place to Knockturn alley was Diagon alley. Two complete opposites. Lara wondered around in the street looking through shop windows, eating ice-cream, listening to people passing by. Someone said that Diagon alley was not crowded as it once was. This place used to be crowded than _this_! To Lara's delight she spotted a pub called "Three broomsticks". Great place to listen to gossip.

There was lot of chattering inside Three Broomsticks. Lara took a seat at the counter and listened intently. Someone was saying that the Ministry should raid Borgin & Burkes. Lara distinctly remembered Borgin & Burkes as a shop she had seen in Knockturn alley. According to the person Lara was eavesdropping on it sold many dark arts materials. Then his partner said that they should raid the whole Knockturn alley, Death Eaters probably did business there. Lara's speculations were right; Knockturn alley _was_ an underworld street! A group of people to her right was chattering about Harry Potter and the Prophesy. Some said it was true and some disagreed. Lara's attention was averted to two cloaked figures seated in the far left side corner. Unlike the rest of the lively bar those two had their faces covered in hoods and were talking in hushed whispers. Lara couldn't here any whispers from the counter. So she ordered something called a butterbeer and took a seat nearest to the cloaked two. Lara didn't catch many parts of the conversation but the two were talking about a Master. Lara heard the word 'master' here and there. "Master wants us to do it again…two attacks better than one…the ministry would be in big trouble…not once but twice" they stopped talking to laugh cruelly. No one was paying attention to them except Lara. Lara absent mindedly sipped her drink. Then she suddenly choked on the foreign taste. The butterbeer was like beer except that instead of an alcoholic burning sensation it had a very warm sensation like hot coffee. Kid's drink, Lara spat back the butterbeer in her mouth to the mug. Suddenly, Lara felt two pairs of eyes on her. The two cloaked figures must have noticed her choking. Damn. Lara remained as she was. But the two cloaked figures abruptly stood up to leave. After Lara was sure they had left, she walked up to the counter, threw the butterbeer at the barman and asked for something not made for kids.

At 4 o' clock Lara was back in the hotel. She was in taking a bath in the bathtub, and thinking. The two she had eavesdropped on _must be_ Death eaters. They were talking about an attack. No, they were talking about attacking something they have attacked before to give the Ministry trouble. Of course, then everyone will question the Ministry's security measures. How did the Death Eaters mange to attack the same place twice? Where was the Death Eaters' recent attack? Hollow alley. They were going back to Hollow alley. Excellent.

It was dark when Lara managed to come back to Hollow alley. Now there were lights coming out of the seemingly unoccupied houses. This is probably what they call a 'quiet neighborhood'. Lara hid herself in the shadows of a corner. Her fingertips were on the guns strapped to her thighs. She impatiently waited, rocking from foot to foot, like a predator waiting for the hunt. She waited until lights went out in some of the houses. Finally, there was movement in the entrance to the Hollow alley. Dark figures moved into the alley. Lara couldn't figure out much in the darkness but now she knew that there were at least five people in the alleyway.

Lara smiled evilly. Moving targets. Her fingers itched to take the guns out and pull the trigger. Her body was restless. But she couldn't do anything until they do something. For all she knew this could be a group of lost children.

Then one of them gave a predatory roar and screamed something pointing a stick at one of the houses. Then there was a red light and the house burst out in flames with a very loud bang. Now all the houses in the alley had lights on. A family ran out of the house on fire coughing. Lara saw a little girl among them. Then people came running out of the houses and started throwing spells at the Death Eaters. The Death Eaters who were blowing more houses started fighting with them instead. Yep, this was Lara's cue.

It was really easy to pinpoint Death eaters from the innocent. Death Eaters were wearing black and the others were dresses in colorful nightwear. Lara pulled out her guns. Aimed at the nearest Death Eater and fired. Bang. The Death Eater fell to the ground with blood pouring out of the neck of its robe. The Wizard he was fighting looked around bedazzled and then ran back to protect his family. Nobody heard the gunshot over the chaos. Lara smiled. One down. She put her hood on. It was best not to reveal who she was yet. The sleeves of her robes were long enough to cover her guns when she raised them. She was well disguised as a witch using a wand. Lara moved around the shadows for better aim. She raised one gun and shot again. Another Death Eater was down. She moved out of the shadows in to the battle field shooting. Death Eaters here and there fell to the ground like rag dolls.

The Death Eaters and Wizards stopped fighting. Both parties were completely baffled now. Then they noticed Lara. Lara kept shooting the Death Eaters. Now her gunshots were clearly heard over the painful roars of Death Eaters. Death Eaters, realizing what was happening to them, rounded up on Lara. They sent curse after curse at Lara, which she ducked and flipped. Slowly the fighting Death Eaters were joined to the increasing body pile, until it was a one big body pile.

Lara was gasping for air. The excitement was too much. She looked around and noticed that there were wizards appearing in the alley. 'Looks like the wizard police has arrived' Lara thought. Time for her to slip away from the crime scene.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**REVIEW**_

Lara can patrol for hours (she was in the army, remember?) incase anyone is wondering how anyone can walk around for hours.


	6. Good News, Bad News

**Summary**- _The Wizarding world is at the verge of an impending war. Wizards have been threatened by enemies far more powerful than they. They need help. Muggle Help. The Ministry of Magic joins forces with the muggle authorities. Muggle authorities have the perfect weapon to finish Voldemort off……Lara Croft._ /Tomb Raider Xover Post HPB

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter and Lara Croft: Tomb Raider belongs to J.K Rowling and Eidos Interactive respectively.**

**Chapter 5**

**Good News, Bad News.**

_**AURORS SAVE HOLLOW ALLEY**_

_Yesterday night Hollow alley was attacked again by Death Eaters. However, this time the Ministry of Magic Aurors managed to save the Hollow alley residents. "We were expecting this attack" says Auror McNight. After its first attack the security around Hollow alley was tightened. Aurors have kept a very keen watch on the residence. Five Death eaters were killed during the fight without any Auror fatalities. All the residents of hollow alley are currently safe. The Ministry of Magic's funding division has agreed to repair the damages done to public and private property by Death Eaters. Seems there is more to Ministry of Magic than we all thought. During its first attack two wizards were killed. One of on page 8_

"Ha, what did I tell you? Everybody thinks Aurors killed those Death Eaters." The Minister of Magic said to the muggle Prime Minister.

"We'll see how this turns out" replied the muggle Prime Minister.

_...xxx..._

Miles away from the muggle Prime Minister's office the very same newspaper was folded on a very old desk as a pair of cold red eyes with slits for pupils read it.

"I swear my lord, it was just one Auror, he used some form of old magic with his hands. It was probably Dumbledore disguised. I barely got away." a minion was stuttering to him.

"McNair, shut up. I already heard you" he snapped at the minion "now get out of my sight."

The minion loyally obeyed.

Five of his Death eaters were dead. Not that he cared but it was a straight blow to his power. Now those stupid muggle lovers will think that they could defeat him. Like that dense Ministry could match his power. No, it wasn't the ministry Aurors, nor it was Dumbledore disguised. If Dumbledore was attacking his Death eaters, he would want everyone to know. There was something else here. McNair said the attacker used some sort of old magic. He would need the dead bodies to know for sure. He rolled up his robe sleeve and touched his Dark Mark. A man appeared in the middle of the room. The man timidly said "you summoned for me Master?"

"Lestrange" he barked "I don't care how you do it, I do care how long it takes, get me one of their dead bodies."

"Consider it done, my lord" the man said before apparating out.

_...xxx..._

Lara Croft laughed out loud after reading the article on the newspaper. 'Aurors save Hollow alley'. She laughed again. However, it was not the first time someone else has taken credit for Lara's work. Lara's always found situations like these very humorous.

She was pulled back from her laughing fit at a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Lara asked. " It's me Tom, I've got your mail" came the reply from the other side of the door. Mail? Lara opened the door. "These came for you today" Tom said indicating a box and an envelope. "Thanks Tom" Lara said politely accepting the package.

She took the envelope first. It was a letter from her employers. It said;

_Lady Croft,_

_We have received some effects that we think might interest you. They are old belongings of you know who. They were passed onto the ministry accordingly to Albus Dumbledore's will. We hope they might be of some use to you. This package was delivered very securely; don't worry about its contents leaking to the wrong hands._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Rufus Scrimgeour. _

"Oh well" Lara opened the box. Inside was a robe, a quill and a…_oh my god_…a diary. Just what Lara was looking for. This must be her luckiest day. Notably, there was a big hole in the middle of the diary. And all its pages were ink blue. But that doesn't mean it couldn't be read. After certain amount of lab work the diary will be ready like a storybook. A trip to muggle London was in order.

_...xxx..._

"I can do this in about a day" the lab technician told Lara. She was in a private lab that did multimedia research. She had a friend there. " Really?" Lara said surprised. " Yeah, you see when we write we push the pen to the paper. It leaves a mark. After certain procedures we can identify those marks. Then we scan the marks, and this program here, interprets the right side left marks. And it can distinguish between several marks. Say there was a paper that's been written on multiple times, we can distinguish who wrote what by the pressure on paper. Now this diary, it had been in couple of possessions, but we can distinguish what Tom Riddle wrote from what someone else wrote." The lab technician explained. "Wow" Lara couldn't help but compliment. "Miracles of modern technology." The lab technician smiled. "Thanks Jake, I'll post your ten grand. E-mail the results." Lara walked out of the lab with a smile on her face.

_...xxx..._

He was comfortably seated in a high chair. He was waiting for his minion to come.

Suddenly a man appeared in the room with a loud bang and stumbled on to the floor. "Master" he said between gasps for air " I got what you asked for" He indicated the dead body his right arm was wrapped around.

"Good, Lestrange" he breathed. "Now leave" he ordered.

"Oh, thank you master, thank you" the man sighed in relief and apparated out of the room.

He walked to the body. He turned it around with his foot. He waved his wand at the body and its clothes disappeared to reveal a single red circle right over the heart.

Voldemort's slit like eyes widened to the size of saucepans. 'It can't be'. He bent down to examine the red dot more closely. 'Bullet wounds?'

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Don't forget to **REVIEW.**_

_HE HE. Voldemort knows about guns because he grew up with muggles. _

_Credits to CSI for the lab scene. _


	7. I Got You

**Summary**- _The Wizarding world is at the verge of an impending war. Wizards have been threatened by enemies far more powerful than they. They need help. Muggle Help. The Ministry of Magic joins forces with the muggle authorities. Muggle authorities have the perfect weapon to finish Voldemort off……Lara Croft._ /Tomb Raider Xover Post HPB

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter and Lara Croft: Tomb Raider belongs to J.K Rowling and Eidos Interactive respectively.**

**Chapter 6**

**I Got You**

It was a sunny evening. Lara was patrolling the streets looking for signs of trouble. There had not been any attacks for a week after the Hollow alley incident, much to Lara's dismay. She craved for some action. Lara absent mindedly walked the streets. She didn't even notice herself turning around to new streets. She was deep in thought when she heard a loud bang and screams. Death eaters. Lara ran as fast as she could at the direction of the sound.

She was couple of feet ahead when she noticed a fire ahead. She followed the fire and came to a stumbling halt. Dead end. Someone has put some garbage on fire at a street corner. She turned around to leave and came face to face with a cloaked figure. "Hello" it said silkily.

Lara felt shivers run down her spine at the cold voice. Her hands went automatically to her guns. She couldn't figure out its face as it was covered head to toe in robes.

"Lara Croft" it said in the same silky tone. Then Lara saw its head bending down to analyze her from head to toe. It chuckled "Well, not quite what I expected".

Lara had had enough. She said in a warning voice, "Who the fuck are you?"

It snickered. "My, my, such harsh language coming from a _lady's_ mouth?" it said sarcastically.

Lara was done. She whipped out a pistol and pointed it at the cloaked figure. "Take off your hood, _now_"

It laughed out loud at this. "Okay" it said in fake obedience. Then it raised its hands and lowered the hood.

Lara never in her Tomb Raiding life had seen such a disfigured face. It was deathly pale. It had scarlet eyes, its nostrils were slits. The most terrible thing about the face was that it had once been human. Lara didn't need any more proof to realize that this was Voldemort, the Dark Lord.

Voldemort laughed mirthfully at Lara's reaction. "Recognize me, Lady Croft?"

"Ew" Lara couldn't help but say. "You must be Voldemort"

His eyes flickered at the mention of his name.

"Why scared of your own name?" it was Lara's turn to laugh.

"Not quite" he replied coolly. "So, Miss Croft, I've found you. What are you going to do?"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Don't forget to REVIEW._

_My sprits are fading away. I have no reviews._


	8. Unusual Encounters

**Authors Note: - **I have decided to continue the story after a very long pause. Please be kind and review. I need to know what you think to continue.

**Summary**- _The Wizarding world is at the verge of an impending war. Wizards have been threatened by enemies far more powerful than they. They need help. Muggle Help. The Ministry of Magic joins forces with the muggle authorities. Muggle authorities have the perfect weapon to finish Voldemort off……Lara Croft._ /Tomb Raider Xover Post HPB

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter and Lara Croft: Tomb Raider belongs to J.K Rowling and Eidos Interactive respectively.**

**Chapter 7**

**Unusual Encounters**

"Not quite" he replied coolly. "So, Miss Croft, I've found you. What are you going to do?"

"Kick your ass" Lara raised her fist to punch him. Voldemort raised his wand just in time to freeze Lara's hand inches from his face.

Lara was surprised. Seconds later Voldemort flicked his wand and Lara was thrown backwards on to the ground.

Fuming, Lara raised herself on her elbows. Voldemort was laughing. In a flash, Lara had her pistols whipped out, pointing at him. They stared at each other for a second. Lara fired.

There was a flash, and then Voldemort was gone.

…_XXX…_

The Dark Lord was in pain. Blinding pain. His right thigh was bleeding profusely. He could hardly breathe. He could think of nothing but stopping the pain.

He pointed his wand in his shaking hand at the wound and ground out a spell.

…_XXX…_

Lara croft was mad. She had missed. Now she might never get another chance to attack. Next time, her target would be very well prepared. She didn't have much time to keep on contemplating; she needed to device a plan soon.

She planted herself in front of her laptop as soon as she got to her suite. She was looking for an e-mail from Jake the lab technician. Her inbox was only filled with the usual junk. Huffing, she went to take a shower.

…_XXX…_

His thigh had a small round scar now. It stood out like a black dot on white paper. His long twisted fingers absent mindedly rubbed it. He still remembered the pain. The dark lord was much agitated over this new threat. Yes, _threat_. One he should have been able to eliminate hours ago. How hard could it be to kill a _woman_? Yet, she had _shot_ him. Shot the Dark Lord. It was too much of a shocker for him to even be angry. What had really happened at the alley? Again, how did he get _shot_?

At least now he knew what killed his Death eaters in the Hollow alley incident. Guns, not old magic. _Despicable muggles_. He would get rid of that filth once and for all. Starting with the skinny bitch that shot him.

Now, curiosity took the best of him. Who was this woman? His informant at the ministry had told him that she was an assassin for hire going by the name of Lara Croft; who lived in disguise as a renowned archeologist. But no mere assassin could get to the great Dark Lord. She might be using some form of magic after all. He needed to find out more about this woman.

A minute later a man appeared in the room with a sharp "snap" sound.

"You summoned me my lord?" The man said in a rough but sleek voice.

" Ah, Arlington. I'm very disappointed in you"

The man was surprised. "My lord, I don't underst…."

The Dark Lord cut off his sentence with his raised voice " I tell you to gather me some information and what do you do? You bring me a load of bullocks! WHAT DID YOU FIND ABOUT LARA CROFT?"

The man was now scared and confused. "My lord, I found out about the mystery wizard of the alley as you said. I got the information from personal dealings with the minister of magic. As for her identity, I asked around. She is known as…"

"I know what you found, Arlington. I don't want what's _around_, I don't want _gossip_, I want _real information. _I want to know everything about her. Go find something _real". _

His sharp tone sent the man apparating out instantly. This was his best spy. He was confident that Arlington would come up with more interesting information next time around.

He felt calmer now. In his relaxed state he started rethinking about Lara Croft. He had to admit, she was not what he was expecting. She was quite young, and good looking. It was hard to miss out on her features. She had a confidently drawn face. And not once in their encounter had it shown fear. Her fearlessness matched her flippant attitude. It was somewhat amusing, the way she talked back to him. Women were always said to be enigmas, but this one seemed a bit more so.


	9. Ghosts

**Summary-** _The Wizarding world is at the verge of an impending war. Wizards have been threatened by enemies far more powerful than they. They need help. Muggle Help. The Ministry of Magic joins forces with the muggle authorities. Muggle authorities have the perfect weapon to finish Voldemort off…Lara Croft._ /Tomb Raider Xover Post HPB/Pre DH

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter and Lara Croft: Tomb Raider belongs to J.K Rowling and Eidos Interactive respectively.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Ghosts**

All her life, Lara had tried to understand the unexplainable, the miracles, the _magic_. When she was little, reading books about the amazing pyramids, or the Stonehenge or the mystics of India, all she wanted was to _be there_ and experience the magic. And she did, in many ways, from lost Atlantian technology to the inexplicable power of the godly instruments, she had seen magic, felt it, empowered it and defeated it. After all this time, the last place she ever expected to see magic was the backyard of the very London she had grown up in. Not just any magic, a whole new society of wizards.

It was jarring to walk around in familiar English streets to see people dressed in robes, going into shops that sold actual love potions. Lara was used to exploring secret places hidden far beneath the surface. Well, this time, she was exploring out in the open in good ol' London, only thirty minutes away from her mansion.

As much as she loved just walking around and experiencing this new world, Lara was weary. For the first time, her mission had come to a dead end. There were no puzzles to solve, no levers to turn no…person to intimidate. It had been a week since her very unusual encounter with the Dark Lord. She had hoped to get back on action right after, but no, there were no new attacks, no new impeding magical calamities the Ministry was aware of and no new leads. The inaction of the Death Eaters by itself was suspicious. Lara knew, it was only the quiet before the storm. Voldemort was planning something, and it was something big. She felt it, the Ministry felt it, and the ordinary wizarding community had become weary as well. At least when the Death Eaters were attacking people knew what they were doing.

Her lab technician, Jake, had taken longer than promised to decode the old diary. He said the material was more damaged than he thought and needed more manual handling. Lara was unsettled by that, but she had no choice. Instead, she spent time familiarizing herself with the streets of wizarding London, reading their books, eating their foods, and pretending to be one of them.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_He fell back on the floor. Outside he heard loud bangs and the crackling of fiery flames. Boom…boom…something was falling, something was exploding, and something hit his leg so hard a loud scream forced its way out of his throat…._

"My lord, _my lord_."

"WHAT Pettigrew?" The Dark Lord's fingers involuntarily went to the scar on his leg. Phantom pain.

"My…my lord, I only wanted to ask if you needed any refreshments. It's almost sunset…"

"Pettigrew, if I wanted refreshments I will summon you, _you damned rat_," He snarled.

A momentary shock etched across Peter Pettigrew's face before fear overtook him and he apparated back to his shabby room. It was the first time the Master had actually sworn at him in anger (usually it was Snape), and it was also the first time he had heard him use a _muggle_ swear word like that.

Voldemort sank back in his chair. He felt as if his soul was sucked out of his body and cast into nothingness, _again_. This impatience was killing him, it was worse than waiting for the Potter boy to die. He fiercely touched his Dark Mark and a gasping man appeared before him.

"You called for me, my lord?"

"Arlington, what news have you of…of that woman?"

Tiny droplets of sweat broke off on Arlington's forehead. Any news of _that woman_ was not enough for his Master. He had already told him everything he could find about her—Lara Croft, famous British explorer, comes from old money but was known as a reserved and an eccentric character. Educated at Oxford in history and languages, she was hardly in London, usually off on the other side of the planet, digging. Not many knew her personally, if at all. She was known around the London circles for her outrages behavior, barging into auctions, breaking into the Louvre once, according to rumor. She was also a bit admired among select circles, those mostly of scholarly archeologists, for her rare and unique findings. She was known to have unearthed an entire new level of the Great Pyramid couple of years ago. Even some wizarding diggers were baffled. Despite what most people thought of her personality, most agreed that she is a remarkable historian.

All of this, he had already told the Dark Lord. But he was not satisfied with such information, it was _mundane_, he yelled at him, there is something under that exterior, "find me the _real Lara Croft_," he had bellowed.

Not even the Potter boy got his lord this agitated. This time, Arlington did have something that just might save his neck.

"My lord, I found some peculiar information regarding a former employer of Lady Croft's." He saw the Dark Lord's interest etch across his semi-human features and continued, encouraged.

"About a decade ago, she was hired by Jacqueline Natla, then head of Natla Technologies, a well-known muggle company, to find an ancient artifact. We extracted this from a man who used to work for a Frechman called Pierre DuPont. He went on about sacred objects and the power of the Old Gods, well he was a superstitious muggle, but he did say that Lady Croft was hired for an important job, but at the end of the job his employer mysteriously ended up dead, along with another contractor called Larson. Then Jacqueline Natla herself mysteriously disappeared, last seen with Lady Croft. They both went into the Great Pyramid, but only Lady Croft came out. It seems that most who associate with Lady Croft have a tendency to meet a mysterious demise. It's very possible she kills them, though muggle police has never charged her with anything, much less murder. And I can't think of any motives, she's rich enough as it is, usually money is the motivator for muggle killers."

His lord contemplated this information for a while, before asking him in his usual silky voice, "What was this artifact Lara Croft was hired to acquire?"

At that, Arlington blanched. He had, of course, not bothered to obtain that small piece of information. It was an artifact, muggles were oh-so fascinated with old pieces of pottery and jewelry, he didn't think his lord would be interested such a small detail.

"Well…," he spluttered, "that, m'lord, I need to…."

"Find out right away," the Dark Lord said, strangely calm. "Find out what she was hired to find. Find out more about what she digs up in her explorations. Find out what she is most famous for."

Arlington nodded, and couldn't apparate out of there fast enough.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Usually, Lara didn't wait around for her enemies to show their weak spots. She would run headlong into battle, and discover their weak spots, doing a back flip and shooting into their spines. Lara had a hunch that this new enemy however, would not be easily pushed. He was no fighter, he was a killer. A cunning, quiet killer who came from behind you. Discovering his weak spot would take some time.

Lara was cleaning her pistols when she finally got a call from Jake. The first thing he said was he needed more time.

"This thing is taking longer than I thought. And I got a shitload

of work to do. But I don't want to keep you waiting for the whole thing, so I'll email page by page."

"That would be fantastic, Jake. I'm much less tempted to put a bullet through your skull now."

"Ha ha funny. By the way, shouldn't this thing be at the World War II memorial museum or something?"

Now Lara was intrigued. "Why?"

"Well, it's basically a war journal of a young boy in London. I'm emailing the first ten pages."

A War Journal, now _that_ was interesting. Finally, some history to overturn.

* * *

**_Review!_**


End file.
